


Explode

by inky_link



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Emotional Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_link/pseuds/inky_link
Summary: You're the devil under my skin, and I'm back in your bed again.





	Explode

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just kind of made up my own rules to this so if it doesn’t make much sense I apologise because maybe I didn’t think this through enough before I wrote it? But it works like ghost physics, Hyde and Jekyll can have a regular contact like a touch or kiss (with minimal tongue) but they cannot actually have sex. Again, terribly sorry if it doesn’t make much sense. This is technically a songfic as I got the inspiration from the song Explode by Hotel Sex, a few lines were pulled directly from the song also, so there’s that.
> 
> I kinda just wrote this because I wanted to play with idea of trying to push away a part of yourself and then realising that that part is a great lay, enjoy.

Who initiated it this time? Whose lips made contact first? Does it even matter anymore?

Jekyll and Hyde had a complicated relationship. They both depended on each other, for better for worse they needed each other. They were a team, albeit a slightly dysfunctional team, but a team nevertheless. It took more than enough of their energy; the early days of resentment and hatred had taken so much of a toll on them. The overbearing feelings of regret haunted them both, as if for certain it would be their undoing. Over time they had come to accept their alliance, they came to realise they couldn’t break away from each other and that they wouldn’t even if they could. Over even more time they had become more than used to each other’s company. In more than the usual way.

Neither really could recall how it all began, neither really found the need to. All that needed to be known was that it happened, no matter how. They began to know each other physically, even without separate bodies, that being a huge set back. Jekyll couldn’t use his science to explain it, Hyde couldn’t make up any kind of profound explanation. It was just a known fact between them. No matter who is in control, the other can feel whatever they feel if they are present. Something that could be a hindrance in the early years had now become their main way of knowing each other, feeling his presence in more ways than just hearing his voice, and on nights like this the pair were never more thankful.

Ghosted lips met warm, glossy lips in heated passion. It was wonderful, it was powerful. The room silent beyond their breath, the wetness of their kiss and the occasional moan from the two. But this would not end with just a passionate kiss, they both knew that as soon as it started. Jekyll pulled away and quickly removed his shirt, trying to pop all his buttons and get his mouth back to Hyde’s as if he were being timed. Once the buttons were undone, Hyde moved his hands across Jekyll’s shoulders as he drew himself in closer to kiss and suck at Jekyll’s neck. Jekyll whimpered and pushed his shirt off fully, exposing his bare torso. Hyde’s hand ran down the good doctor’s skin and rested on his pelvic bone. The heat radiating from him was maddening, he wanted nothing more than to taste that desire, to relish in the thought that he had reduced this sinless man into a moaning, writhing mess of pleasure.

“Hyde...” Jekyll pushed the blonde away slightly to capture his gaze, his eyes lit as bright as emeralds reflecting. Jekyll smoothed over the man’s cheek with his thumb, admiring the softness of his expression, the kind he rarely saw. “How do you do this to me?” He moaned more than spoke, words barely making it out of his mouth. He was overpowered with his most sinful desires, a state he would have never allowed himself to be in, and yet Hyde could do this to him seemingly without trying. How did he break me down like this? “You’re the devil under my skin, Hyde.”

“And I’m back in your bed again.” Hyde tangled his fingers through the doctor’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss, lips colliding harshly but with neither stopping for a second to care. Hyde wasted no time, hands immediately fiddling with Jekyll’s zipper in an attempt to move things further. Jekyll shimmied around to help remove his clothing faster, not letting his lips leave Hyde’s. Soon they were sat on their bed with their clothing littering the floor. Their kiss not showing signs of slowing down until Hyde began giggling. Jekyll pulled away in confusion, and annoyance at having to pause their intimacy. “What are you giggling at?”

“I was just thinking, what a picture it would be should someone see you like this.” He giggled some more, watching Jekyll’s face turn white at the idea. Hurriedly, before the moment was spoiled, he added “Don’t fret over it, the door is locked, and no one would come around at this hour. So how about we finish what we started?” Hyde pressed Jekyll’s straining erection, emphasising his arousal. A pulse of pleasure surged through the pair and both sighed in response. Suddenly the worries of life had left Jekyll’s mind. He simply didn’t care anymore.

Hyde wrapped his hand around Jekyll’s erection, which Jekyll then wrapped his own hand around. They began pumping together in unison, both feeling the effects. In moments like these, Hyde really wished he could live as himself, outside of Jekyll’s body. He just wanted to feel sex, he wanted an independent touch. But more than anything he wanted to know this experience with Jekyll with his own hand. Not a hand he had to share.

“Oh, my dear doctor,” Hyde moaned, barely keeping himself together. The pleasure was taking over the both of them as their hands got faster and tighter. “I wish I could’ve learned to let go...” his eyes shut tight as he lowered his head to touch their foreheads together. Breathing beginning to quicken, they both knew they were approaching release. With his free hand that had been grabbing at bed sheets, Jekyll cupped Hyde’s face and kissed him one last time before they would both come undone.

“Fuck, Edward...” One more twist in their wrists and they had both come, releasing the most powerful orgasm they had ever experienced together. With laboured breath they stared into each other’s eyes, Jekyll’s lips pulling into a smile. “Oh Edward,” he chuckled before pulling the man in for an embrace.

“I’m no stranger to sin.”


End file.
